


A confirmed kill? I'm proud.

by goddamnitaisha



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Murder, happy ending if aftercare after a murder counts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitaisha/pseuds/goddamnitaisha
Summary: Orochimaru adores his student Anko-chan but gets killed by her later in life.First scene: He's proud of her, but as his own hated sensei stands next to him, he can't show his melting heart.  Second scene:They can't gush about murders in front of her parents. Later, he climbs up her bedroom window to hear all about it. He then betrays her. Lastly, adult Anko kills him and feels better now.Written for a tumblr friend.





	A confirmed kill? I'm proud.

**mita-rashi on tumblr asked:** **Sensei, sensei, sensei. ♥️**

 

"Sensei, sensei, sensei. ♥️"

Orochimaru-sensei watched nine-years-old Anko approach. She pushed herself through the crowd, slipping under the arms of adults, squeezing past their thighs, elbowing them in the groin. She just wanted to get past and get to him. 

The second round of the Chuunin exams were over. Anko had aced the written test. Now the Forest of Death had been cleared, and she was still alive. She was ten-and-sex months old and the tiniest of all participant, one head shorter than the other participants. She was a kid among teenagers and adults. Y _our student doesn’t belong in this exam. You should withdraw her application._  She had cuts in her clothes, scratches in her flesh, and was out of breath.

Orochimaru-sensei dressed in the flack jacket, stood beside the Third Hokage as personal bodyguard. He couldn’t leave the man’s side. Jounin-mission. Hokage’s order. Request for leave denied. So today of all days he was working. Anko would have to come to him. 

She broke trough the line of people, as if leaving a forest, and entering an open area. There was air between her and him. No obstacles. No people. She stood still for just a moment, and their gazes met. 

He looked at her. She looked at him. 

Orochimaru lift one arm, stretching it out to her. Then he beckoned,  _come hither._

That prompted her. She dashed as if she had grown wings. Her fast footsteps made dust fly up, painting a trail of yellow clouds behind her. Her mouth had a small smile. She was tense with anticipation. “Sensei!”  

He smiled because she did. 

She came to a sliding halt in front of him. It was precisely under the hand of his outstretch arm.  

He patted her head. 

Anko’s face burst into the brightest grin. It stretched her cheeks until they were squishy round. The grin reached from her left ear to her right ear, with a row of teeth in between. She was still changing teeth, one molar at the back was missing. 

He went through his knees for her, crouching down. “Well done.” He stoke down her hair to the side of her face. Now his rare smile became a little more of a  stretched line. “Anko-chan,” he said. He glanced at the Hokage next to him, and the man was listening in. Orochimaru caged his triumph, kept his movement calm, and his voice warm. “I will see you tonight at dinner. I want you to tell me everything. I’m proud of you. Bye now.”

_____________

Anko-chan, her older sister Kuri, and their father were already seated at the dinner table by the time Orochimaru-sensei arrived at their house. Mum was in the kitchen when he let himself in. “It’s me.”

“Sensei!”

“No,” mother warned sharply, “Anko-chan! You stay seated there, we’re having dinner now. Can’t have you bounce around just now sensei has finally arrived.”

Orochimaru lift one fist over his mouth, chuckled. “Ku ku ku.” He sat down. 

Mother put a big pan in the middle of the table and dinner progressed as usual. Anko-chan stayed perfectly within the agreed-upon perimeters on what she could and couldn’t tell her parents. When Anko spoke, her hands moved as fast as her mouth. Sign language for her deaf sister. 

The silent Orochimaru-sensei could not do sign language. A few phrases and base expressions to appease Kuri, but nothing fluent. The three-year-old Kuri was nicely filling out, gaining the hips of a woman while still having the sticky-legs of childhood. When Kuri stood up to get a glass of water, Orochimaru looked after her, unblinking. Then Anko-chan made a wild gesture to indicate his explosion, and he turned back to his student. He had made his choice of Mitarashi already. He had no desire to learn sign language.

So he remained quiet during dinner, and had fun trying to discern which parts of her stories had more gore and more battle in there than Anko-chan let on. When her eyes lit up and she glanced at him and then to her dad, her Sensei knew. She would have to tell him about it later. He wanted to know everything. 

“Thank you for the meal,” Orochimaru-sensei said. He obligatory stayed for tea afterwards.  _The parents wanted to socialize with the future Hokage-elect, huh,_ he thought as he nipped his tea.  _They probably see their daughter becoming the new Hokage after me._  Anko and Kuri dashed around the dinner table once in a mad chase to re-enact a certain scene. Orochimaru had his tea almost finished, so began a very discreet yawn. Then suddenly Anko-chan began yawning, and yawning again. 

_You caught the signal. Now don’t exaggerate!_ he thought. 

“Okay, to bed with you,” father signed. “You’ve had a long day.”

Orochimaru-sensei picked up on the word ‘bed’. He finished his lukewarm tea fast, stood up. “I should be going too. Anko-chan, I’m glad I saw you tonight, my dear. I’m glad you told me everything. I’m proud of you. Bye now and sleep well.”

Apologies, thank-yous, pleasantries, Anko-chan went to her upstairs bedroom very fast. Without complaints too, much to her parents’ comfort. Orochimaru-sensei left the house.  He could go home. But he lingered at the edge of the yard, and suddenly disappeared.

_____________ 

Fifteen minutes later, Anko-chan opened the bedroom window. She put her elbows on the window. She looked around. She looked down, then at the tree across the street. Nothing. “Sen…sei?” She hissed: “Sensei! Hey!”

Orochimaru-sensei appeared in a poof of smoke, crouched, his hand and feet firmly on the vertical wall below her window.  With his free hand, he put a pointer finger on his lips. “Shhh.”

Anko-chan grinned. 

Orochimaru-sensei pulled himself up and she stepped back so he could sit on the window sill, his back and foot against sides of the frame. Below the window stood the bed, on which Anko-chan was kneeling, her lower legs the only part of her that was under the covers. 

Their gazes met. 

Anko-chan grinned. She grinned that ear-to-ear smile, that goddamn smile. When she smiled like that, he could never continue to feel bad. It made him feel like he was the most important person in the world. Perhaps for her, he was. And Orochimaru-sensei grinned from ear to ear. 

He reached out and down, to wrap his arm around her shoulders. At the same moment she stood up, and she fell-slammed herself into his body for a hug. He might’ve fallen out of the window, but he grabbed the window sill frame. He held her tight. He held one strong arm around her tiny shoulders. She felt even more fragile now she was in her so pyjamas. 

He closed his yellow eyes. He nuzzled into her spiky purple hair. He put his chin on her shoulder. “Ten-and-a-half-years,” he said. He loosened his grip and held her tighter immediately. “And completing the second round of the Chuunin exams.  **My**  student. My Anko-chan.”

She smiled and breathed against his hair. 

“I’m so proud of you.” He let her go now, but not before running his hand from the back of her neck, over her ear, over her cheek, to her chin. He lift her chin. “When I dropped you off to do the written exam, and we waited with all the teams and their jounin for the examinators to arrive, they said you were too young. I got angry. I lashed out. I boasted that you would finish in the top five of this round - I believed in you, I believed you could. But I was an idiot to announce it so publicly so you got on everyone’s hitlist like that.” 

_Everyone around me dies. You didn’t die in there. I trained you good enough._

He exhaled. “I was very worried.”

“But I did it!” she scream-said-bounced. Kuri couldn’t hear it anyway. Parents were downstairs. “I did it!”

“Shhh!” he said. 

They were quiet. 

No movement from downstairs. 

“Fu fu fu… yes, you did. Did you kill anyone?”

“TWO,” she said. “Well, I think two. I was running, and couldn’t look back.”

Sloppy. But he would grill and chide her about any mistakes tomorrow. Tonight was for interrogation and celebration. Mutual interrogation, it seemed, because she asked: “Why don’t you like the Hokage?”

“You behaved so well around him. You were calm. I felt proud.”

A compliment wasn’t enough. She wanted an answer. “Why don’t you like the Hokage? He was your sensei?”

“Some people don’t like their sensei.”

“But  _why?_ ” She was a clever little thing. Still, she couldn’t understand why someone wouldn’t like their sensei. He had to love her for it. What a compliment! He felt warm in his chest.

“Hokage…” he started. He looked down on her. He had no answer. He couldn’t get away with I’ll tell you when you’re older. He avoided her gaze and shook his head. “I don’t like him.”

She was quiet. 

“Don’t tell anyone else I said that,” Pause. He looked at the plush shuriken in the corner of her bed. He had won it on a fair and given it to her. He looked back at her curious face. “Lie down in bed. Now, tell me all about what really happened. No, lie down.”

“Lie next to me.” 

“No. I want you to talk until you fall asleep.”

“I like it when I can put my head on your chest and hear your heartbeat.”

“I have a heartbeat?”

“Yes. Everyone has a heartbeat.”

“Who would’ve guessed! Fu fu fu… I’m surprised I have a heart at all. Three days ago you were given the Heaven scroll at the gates to the forest, and-?”

She insisted: “Everyone has a heart. They gave me the scroll and then I-!” 

He sat still. She told him everything. She fell asleep, seated, with her arms and head on his thigh. He climbed into her room, put her in bed, and tucked her in. She should best not get ill. The one-to-one battles would be in two weeks.  _I will let her fight one match. And then I will withdraw her participation. I agreed with her parents she wouldn’t become chuunin until she’s twelve. But this was good practise._   _I think she should trial-participate again next year._  He put a foot on the window sill, crouched, and disappeared. 

__________________

She was twelve and chuunin. Orochimaru-sensei had been weird lately. He’d called her. Now he called her again, urging her on. This place was dark. 

“Do you trust me, Anko-chan?” he breathed: “I’m going to give you a seal of Heaven, and it will make you stronger.”

When she nodded -frightened- and he hugged her, it wasn’t a hug but it was betrayal. And it hurt. His fangs sank so deep in her shoulder. He salivated over her clothes. He was a nightmare. Orochimaru was a monster. 

Everyone had a heart. Except him. 

__________________

Meeting him at the Forest of Death was awful.

__________________

Meeting him at the Fourth War was awful. 

__________________ 

Orochimaru-the-monster watched grown-woman Anko approach. She pushed herself through the crowd of spectators, slipping under the arms of adults, squeezing past their shoulders, elbowing them in the groin. She needed to get past the spectators, and get to him. That made him feel amused. 

The Fourth War was over. Anko had survived. The battlefields had been cleared, and she was  _still_ alive.She was unafraid of him among fearful Konoha teenagers and adults. She had spotless clothes, still looked pretty, and she was out of breath.  She was no longer in perfect shape, like, as if she ate wrong. _Was this a middle finger to me? I always want perfect bodies. Purposely ruining yours?_   _Fu fu fu…_

Orochimaru-the-monster was in prison clothes, a white straight-jacket with sleeves he had ripped his arms out. His mouth-gag was off. He lay on the street tiles beside the Sixth Hokage as personal prisoner. He couldn’t leave the man’s side, hell, he couldn’t even get up. Kakashi’s chidori- _finger_ against his spine had paralysed him from the waist down. Him! A sage ninja, helpless. When he tried to lift his cheek from the stones, his request for leave was denied by Kakahi-kun’s foot on his face. 

So today again, he was stuck. He had been stuck for a long time. Once Sasuke had volunteered for prision, Orochimaru had too. Kakashi had asked for all his bodies to come to prison, and he had consent. All twelve backups, all in separate rooms. It had frightened everyone. But he was the first one who had escaped, fu fu fu. The first! The boredom had become too much, and now he was here and captured. Anko-chan would have to come to him. 

She broke trough the line of people, as if leaving a forest, and entering an open area. There was air between her and him. No obstacles. No people - except the people who stood around her: Iruka, Sakura-chan, Tenzo. She stood still for just a moment, and their gazes met.

He looked at her. She looked at him.

Orochimaru lift one arm, stretching it out to her. Then he beckoned,  _come hither._

That prompted her. She walked as if she was held by chains, but her friends pushed her on. Her slow footsteps on the street, made him see how much he had changed her. Her mouth had no smile. Her eyes were angry. She was tense with anticipation - or hate. “…Orochimaru.”  

He smiled because she didn’t. 

She came to a halt in front of him. It was precisely out of reach from his outstretched arm. But she lift her knee. She put her sandal on his wrist and stepped on his hand, as if she had practised this. She crushed his hand. Only then, she went through her knees for him, crouching down.

She pulled out a kunai. 

That alarmed him. He tensed. 

She used the blade, combing the strands back from his face, uncovering his eyes, smoothing his black hair. It was almost as if she patted his head. How was she so calm? Why wasn’t she making a big fuss, or clenching up with utter fright? She then said, “You’re the last one.”

“What?”

“You’re the last Orochimaru.”

“I’m the first one who escaped!”

Anko’s face burst into the brightest grin. It stretched her cheeks until they were squishy round. The grin reached from her left ear to her right ear, with a row of teeth in between. She was chewing gun and held it now between her teeth, on the right side, bright pink, to grin.

He tried to get up but Kakashi’s foot was on his face. 

The two of them exchanged a nod, and Kakashi took off his foot, so Anko could grab him by the hair. She yanked him up 

“Fu fu fu…” he grinned back at her. “You thought I would fall for that? I can’t be the last one.”

“Sucks to be you.” She raised her kunai as if she had done this eleven times before. She didn’t need any moment extra to think. She stabbed him in the back between two ribs, all the way to the hilt. She took it out again. 

He roared. He writhed. He tried to deal, but this hurt so much that the pain made him beastly. His lung would fill with blood. Without medical attention, he’d suffocate, maybe die. Now Orochimaru rare smile became a stretched an ear-to-ear grin of pain. It bared his canine fangs, it showed his agony. With a lot of difficulty, Orochimaru caged his pain.

Sakura was behind Anko, looked angry. That wasn’t the expression of a benevolent healer. 

“Anko-chan,” he rasped. He glanced at the Hokage next to him, and the man was listening in. 

Perhaps Orochimaru could’ve persuaded Hokage Tsunade for a last chance, he would’ve known which buttons to press. But not Hokage Kakashi. Orochimaru had no friends here. Sensei dead. Jiraiya dead. Alienated Princess Tsunade. Danzo dead. Sasuke-kun imprisoned. 

Anko seemed to have lots of friends. Besides the ones he had recognized before, there were more he didn’t recognize. A guy from Suna, unfamiliar faces, oh, but there was Kuri. Naruto-kun, who looked really angry too. 

Orochimaru swallowed. “Have I begged before?”

“Every time.” Anko said. 

“I wish to make-” 

“-make amends for all the wrongdoings I’ve done. HAH!” Anko finished for him. She yanked. “I’ve heard it all before. Konoha gave you chances for years. Nothing changed. You don’t change. Not ever.”

Orochimaru exhaled. “Sasssuke-kun?” 

“Still locked up. The shithead is behaving well.“ 

He was relieved. Sasuke hadn’t died. He wouldn’t die. Sasuke-kun would live on. Just like Anko would. 

Orochimaru knew he would suffocate or die soon. Breathing was so difficult, kept his movement calm, and swallowed his saliva. He tried to make his voice warm. Every bit of manipulation seeped into this warmth. He needed to say this. “Anko-chan-” 

Anko reacted immediately. Not with hesitation. She yanked his hair down and slammed his face on the pavement. She pulled the ring of the kunai, grabbed the hilt. She stabbed him. She stabbed him again. 

He writhed. He cried out, howling until he gurgled. He coughed up blood. His body convulsed and he coughed up more blood. He had to force himself to stop doing that, or he would The tears streamed down his face. He couldn’t see very well. He blinked, but all was blurry from the tears. 

He turned his head to look at her, and her saw her face. She was blurred to, in a way that swept away the frown, and hate, and any wrinkles. It left her with the ear-to-ear grin. 

“Sensei, sensei, sensei. ♥️”  She was ten-and-a-half and running. Fought her way through a crowd of adults towards him. 

“I’m glad I saw you,” he rasped. “I’m glad you told me… I’m the last. Glad–it’s you..”

   _-who kills me forever. I’m your monster._ She murdered her sensei. Just like he had done. Orochimaru knew the effects.  _This will empower you. Heal you. But you’re already an overcomer. Survivor._

_I gave you the Mark of Heaven to secure myself, and to strengthen you, protect you. Stupid. It wasn’t needed. You’re strong. You’ve always been strong. I should’ve acknowledged it when I sat at your window sill and you told me about your first two kills._

_And now…._

Now Anko was a powerhouse. A legend of her own making. A legend who would soon be known all over the continent for having killed  _all_ version of the monstrous criminal, Lord Orochimaru.

He lay with his head in a growing puddle of his own blood and tears. Every cough sent ripples through the puddle and added more snot and saliva. It seeped into his hair. He kept his eyes open without blinking, he wanted to continue looking at her for as long as he still could. This was his last life. His first final death. 

He took a raspy breath in. “I’m proud-… of you. …Bye now.”

But more than proud, he was relieved. 

Anko bore the kunai into his neck with both trembling hands. “Go to  _hell_.”

Nothing.

Still nothing. 

The puddle of blood spread bigger.

Anko pulled the kunai out with trembling hands. Her fingers were cold and numb. When the blade suddenly came unstuck, it slipped from her grasp. She lost her balance, fell hard on her arse. The kunai slid over the tiles. 

Nothing. 

She thought she would feel more, but she still felt nothing. She had expected to feel different. Anything. She felt herself pant, but her heart… stayed vacant. All her heart did was beat. It was as if it was waiting, because it was so sure it would be disappointed  _again_. 

She didn’t know who the first was to crouch down and hug her. Iruka, Sakura? Kakashi had been closest by? She felt Kuri, and Ryozen almost folded over her and her pile of huggers. Friends. Loved ones. Then she didn’t know who else joined. She was smothered.

Someone, -one of them- said: “You did it.”

She’d killed him.  _I killed that motherfucker._

She could let go now.

All the tense-as-a-snare strength flowed from her, and she let herself fall back to lay on the pavement. The group around her had not anticipated this, and they tumbled. Sakura yelped. Naruto spluttered. They crashed. They became one big dogpile of limbs. Ryuzen groaned.

Anko lay at the bottom, squeezed down flat by the weight of their love. And protests. Protests and love. 

She grinned. 

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing a short drabble, expecting to be done in ten minutes. This fanfic got longer than expected. It took over my world. I started at 3 PM and spent my afternoon and evening on this. It's midnight now. Please leave comment, in which you tell me which paragraph you felt strong emotions! Or (if you’re short on time) at the least please leave kudos. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
